


Empty Shell

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you take everything from someone who has nothing to give?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Shell

As I sat on my bed watching him, I couldn't help feeling incredibly sorry for the poor boy. He'd been through so much pain and loss and yet he still managed to get by. He'd lost everything he had, and he was still a beautiful person – inside and out. I smiled at him as he lay curled up under his covers, trying to get to sleep. Unable to help myself, I stood up and made my way to his bed, where I slid under the covers and wrapped my arms around him.

"Mmm... Sirius," he said quietly, turning around to face me. As he looked up into my eyes, I felt my heart melt a little bit. He pulled himself closer to me, resting his head against my chest. "You're perfect," he whispered. "I don't understand what I did to deserve someone as perfect as you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking down at him. He looked down and shrugged.

"I'm nothing compared to you. I just- Why would you choose me over all of these other people who would kill to be with you?"

"Because I love you, Rem."

"I just don't understand  _why_. I mean, let's face it, I'm not very interesting. I'm not funny, I'm shy and quiet and I spend half of my time studying... I'm not the best looking person out there and I'm covered in these ugly scars that won't ever go away. Then you have the added burden of me turning into a vicious monster once a month. I just don't see anything there that's worth loving."

"You think you're not worth loving?" I asked in astonishment.

"I'm not," he said quietly. "I'm just an empty shell. Nothing left here."

"Ok Remus... do you want to know why I love you?" I asked, placing my hand under his chin and tilting his face up to look at me. He nodded, and I smiled.

"Where do I even begin? Let's start with the very thing that drew me to you in the first place – your eyes. You have the biggest, most gorgeous eyes – they're the most unique colour and it's so beautiful. I don't know if it's natural or if it came with the lycanthropy?"

"They were like that when I was born," said Remus.

"They're so gorgeous, really," I said, receiving a small smile from him. "Aha, and then your smile... It's adorable! So infectious – you know, when you smile, I just can't help smiling too... like now!Rem, stop smiling... it's driving me crazy!"

"Sorry," said Remus with a grin. "I can't help it. The things you're saying..."

"They're true," I finished. "Your scars are beautiful in my opinion. They show off how brave you are, and that's a good thing. They make you who you are, and they're kind of sexy too," I added with a wink. "And that body of yours... you may not have the most muscles but you definitely have the hottest body I've ever seen."

"Sirius..." said Remus, blushing.

"You know... when you get dressed... just WOAH-"

"- _Sirius_!" Remus hissed, his face getting redder and redder by the second. I planted a kiss on his forehead and continued speaking.

"Your scent is like no other. Whenever we hug, I hold on to you a little bit longer just to inhale that incredible scent. That's why I love your bed so much – it smells like you. When we touch, that little shock of electricity in my veins ignites my heart, making it beat faster, and I get a flutter in my stomach. When we kiss... wow. It's like fireworks! Really... don't give me that look, it's true."

"If you say so," said Remus, grinning.

"And  _that blush_! It's so cute!"

" _Cute_?" said Remus incredulously. "I'm not  _cute_!"

"Sorry, but you are," I said smugly. "Now let's move on to what I love the most – your personality. For one, you are  _definitely_  interesting. I mean how much more interesting can you get than a gay werewolf who loves Sirius Black and chocolate?"

"I knew you'd have to bring yourself into this at some point," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm  _Sirius Black_. I have to be mentioned," I said off-handedly. "Anyway, you said you always study? What's wrong with that? I think it's kinky. Ah, there's that blush again Remmy. Cute. Your quiet and shy nature is a part of you that I would never change. You wouldn't be yourself if you were loud and outgoing like me... actually, your shyness intrigues me. I love it. You also said you're not funny... that's not true! You don't intentionally try to be funny, but some of the things you say are hilarious, they really are."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're also the smartest person I know, and that's incredibly sexy. You're so selfless. You put everybody else before you – even people you don't know, and that is so sweet. It shows how loving and caring you are... not many people would do that. Like I said earlier, you're so brave. That monster inside of you  _isn't_  you. Unfortunately, you have to live with it, but you still manage to get on with your life – studying harder than  _anyone_ , trying harder than  _anyone_ , being nicer than  _everyone_. You endure so much pain, and your bravery is beautiful."

"You think?" asked Remus cautiously.

"Of course I do, babe. You are just the most kind, honest, truthful, loyal, pure,  _special_  person I know and that's what makes you perfect. That's why I love you."

"I- Sirius... do you really mean all of that?" Remus asked, eyes glistening with tears. I pulled him closer, smiling.

"I mean every word."

"You don't know how much that touches me," said Remus. "I just... I got told a long time ago not to get my hopes up-"

"-What? Why?"

"- Because nobody would ever love me after knowing what I am," Remus said shakily. "But  _you_. You love me."

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Thank you for proving them wrong," he said. "I love you so much."

Without thinking, I turned over so that I was almost on top of him, leaning down slowly and meeting his lips in a soft kiss. He reached up, entwining his fingers in my hair, pushing his tongue into my mouth. My heart gave an involuntary jolt of pleasure as I kissed him back passionately, my brain going into overdrive.

Moments like this were ones I treasured the most – moments with Remus. Moments with a person who didn't know how big an effect he had on me. He changed my life. He was perfect. I loved him.


End file.
